Al fin libre y te encontré
by Lady Graham
Summary: Además de su nombre, él es un hombre encantador, guapo pero bastante despreocupado. La vida le ha dado todo; y eso incluye la más linda de las perezas. Historia del tipo Universo Alterno, tiempo actual.


_Historia que tiene como única finalidad el hacerles pasar un agradable rato. Ciertos nombres pertenecen a sus debidas creadoras. Yo lo soy de ésta y la comparto con gusto para con quien me lee._

. . .

 **AL FIN LIBRE Y TE ENCONTRÉ**

 **by**

 **LADY GRAHAM**

. . .

 _Después de catorce años, éste que vivía era el primer día que volvía a ver el mundo exterior. Desde los cuatro años de edad, debido a las absorbentes ocupaciones de mis progenitores, éstos acordaron, fueron y me dejaron en un internado._

 _Normalmente esos son calificados como estrictos, fríos y sin vida. Sin embargo para mí ha sido el mejor de los lugares en los cuales he podido estar. Es verdad, los gestos serios de las maestras van acorde con sus vestimentas y actitudes disciplinarias. Empero, en el instante que había un receso, toda aquella seriedad se tornaba en felicidad; buenos y sabios consejos, palabras dulces que acariciaban lo mismo que una mano o un brazo que te cobijaba._

 _De ellos yo tuve muchos. Quizá se debía a la compasión que sentían por mí. De ciento cincuenta niñas, yo era la única que verano tras verano, navidad tras navidad, cumpleaños tras cumpleaños permanecía en el lugar hasta que alcancé la mayoría de edad. Y como con ella yo ya podía hacer mi voluntad, aprovechando que un año atrás las primas Ana y Paty habían salido, al anunciarles que era mi turno, no dudaron en ir a esperarme._

 _¿Mis padres? Por medio de una carta supe que ya llevaban años separados; y como tiempo para perderlo conmigo ninguno de los dos tenía, pues simplemente no les avisé que me había graduado y ahora, en medio de mis dos amigas yacía parada me imagino que a la mitad de una banqueta._

 _Digo que me lo imagino porque mis ojos estaban vendados. No lo estaban cuando, acompañada por la guardiana ésta me llevó hasta la enorme puerta de madera y crucé bajo su umbral, dejando atrás y con un gran dolor en el pecho, lo que por años hubo sido mi hogar._

 _Ana y Paty, al verme, saltaron de la felicidad y hubieron corrido hacia mí quien increíblemente no pude evitar el derramar mis lágrimas._

 _Por supuesto ellas, al divisarlas, se burlaron de mí diciéndome que debía estar feliz por haber dejado ¡al fin! la prisión en la cual me hubieron abandonado._

 _Explicarles todo lo que aquello significaba, sería en vano. Así que… removiendo mi llanto, me dispuse a sonreírles y…_

– _Bueno, ya que estás afuera, ahora sí sabrás lo que es verdaderamente vivir._

– _Y para que vayas disfrutando de este mundo exterior…_

– _Viajaremos en auto – se apuntó uno estacionado en la avenida – para recorrer primero las calles de la ciudad._

– _Y después visitaremos una tienda departamental para que dejes tus vestimentas de monja_

– _¡Pero sí es nuevo! – respingué. Lo hice porque efectivamente mi vestido lo era. Lo había confeccionado precisamente para esa ocasión y…_

– _Conforme nos vayamos moviendo te darás cuenta la moda que se vive hoy en día_

– _Sobretodo si lo que pretendemos es conseguir un novio._

– _¡¿Novio?! – volví a respingar._

– _Novio – lo afirmaron mis amigas que tomándome cada una un brazo empezaron a guiarme hasta el vehículo donde un elegante chofer nos esperaba y abrió la portezuela trasera. Una que usamos para ingresar y viajar hasta esas calles exageradamente transitadas, habitadas y…_

 _Un tanto ruda, Paty se me atravesó. Lo hizo para llamar a su prima y secretearle al oído. Obvio, les recordé que eso no era de señoritas bien educadas. Sin embargo éstas, sonriéndose pícaramente me miraron. Yo a ellas; y debido a la forma de hacerlo…_

– _¿Qué… están pensando? – les pregunté._

– _¿Recuerdas las divertidas bienvenidas que les dábamos a las nuevas internas?_

– _No – porque de divertidas no tenían nada y por lo mismo… – porque nunca fui parte de ellas –. Sí, era demasiado correcta y perfecta y cualquier abuso no lo toleraba. Por eso me gané enemistades, también el título de…_

– _Sí, es verdad. Eras la chismosa santurrona aguafiestas que corría a echarnos de cabeza._

– _Pero estarán de acuerdo que sus bromas la mayoría de las veces eran de bastante mal gusto – y por ende… – No – exclamé con cierto miedo; y ellas…_

– _Sí – sonaron perversamente._

– _Una tienes que pagarnos_

– _¡Pero aquello...! – era pasado. Sin embargo… ¿se compadecieron de mí? porque…_

– _Será solo una a cambio de las muchas que nos echaste a perder. Así que…_

 _Lo último que alcancé a ver fue a Paty quitarse la pañoleta que le rodeaba en el cuello para cubrirme los ojos; más no lo oídos, oyendo así la indicación de una dirección._

 _Preguntar qué había ahí, era inútil. Era mi castigo, además nada de lo que mi vista hubo visto hasta ese momento, conocía. Entonces… vendada viajé por algunos minutos. Después el carro se detuvo; y ayudada por mis amigas, descendimos. Caminamos unos breves pasos y…_

– _Aquí está bien._

– _¿Puedo ver?_

– _No. Porque éstas son las instrucciones a seguir._

 _Las que me darían alternadamente empezando Paty…_

– _Sin quitarte la venda de los ojos…_

– _Uno: guiándote por ti misma, llegarás hasta la puerta._

– _Son dos pasos más – Paty los dio para asegurar el cálculo dado; – y estarás ahí._

– _Sin ayuda – retomó Ana – la atravesarás; y al estar en el interior, indícale a tu instinto llevarte con la primera persona que percates cerca._

– _Número tres: de ésta te agarrarás y…_

– _¿Podré ver a quién? – pregunté ingenua y fracasadamente porque..._

– _Por supuesto que no, ya que… a esa persona le pedirás que te ponga en la mano libre cualquiera de los artículos existentes en la tienda._

– _Entonces y con dos objetos en la mano –uno de ellos su mano– nuevamente vas a pedirle que te quite la venda de los ojos._

– _¿Y al hacerlo? – cuestioné intrigada; y mayormente al escuchar a aquellas dos reír y diciéndome una…_

– _Será todo lo que hagas._

– _¿En serio?_

– _Sí. Así que anda – me empujaron levemente. – Ve y aquí te estaremos esperando –. Lo que a mí en aquel interior, no. Y porque estaba dudando…_

– _Vamos – oí la voz de Ana y su mano en la espalda; – que todavía hay otras cosas por hacer._

– _¿Adónde me ha traído? – pregunto sintiéndome sumamente temerosa._

– _Absolutamente que no te lo diremos. Ve adentro y averígualo por ti misma._

 _¿Me quedaba de otra? No. Entonces, consiguientemente de haber inhalado y exhalado aire de mis pulmones, levanté los brazos al frente; y como toda una cieguita comencé a caminar, tocando justamente luego de haber dado dos pasos, el cristal de una puerta._

 _A tientas busqué por donde abrir. Y en el instante de hacerlo, extraña música llegó a mis oídos. Eso serenó un poco mi nerviosismo. No obstante éste comenzó a alterarse cuando… por un momento quise deshacerme de lo que me impedía ver._

Pero al recordar a aquellas –que pegadas a un cristal la veían actuar– y que seguirían molestándola hasta no pagarles, la recién egresada desistió de su cometido y se dispuso a realizar la segunda indicación. Alcanzar a alguien para que le ayudara en la novatada de cual estaba siendo víctima.

Lo malo que la música no le ayudaba a afinar el oído y ubicar a alguien más. Entonces emplearía el olfato. Sí, a su sentido le estaba llegando un olor muy grato y… a aquello fue.

Por supuesto, en el lugar había otros visitantes. Y éstos a pesar de haber oído el ruido de la puerta que se abrió, no atendieron sino a la extraña manera en que aquella chica había ingresado.

Quietos para seguir observándola en sus acciones se quedaron. También sonriendo de la dirección que tomaba. No obstante, y porque iba directo al stand más alto y el golpe que se proporcionaría iba a ser para lamentarse seriamente, alguien se acercó para ayudarla.

Obviamente la chica se lo agradecería muchísimo; sorprendiéndole al buen samaritano de lo rápido que se engrilletaron de su muñeca.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias…! – para saber si era él o ella, precisamente ella comenzó a palparlo; y en la zona donde lo hacía la hizo decir… – buen hombre – el cual inquiriría:

– ¿Por qué viene así?

Por instantes, la joven se quedó estática debido a la varonil voz. La suya un tanto dulce sonaría:

– Antes de responderle, necesito otro favor de usted

– Si puedo ayudarla, con gusto lo haré – además de estarle intrigando qué demonios era ese juego.

– Ignoro dónde estoy –. Sí, él algo intuía. – Y… de lo que hay aquí ¿puede ser tan amable de dármelo? – la joven extendió su mano libre.

La de él la subió a la cabeza; y en lo que se rascaba el cuero cabelludo, torcía la boca debido a la vacilación de qué darle. Sus ojos buscaban algo que no fuera tan impresionante. Sin embargo, no podía ayudarla del todo. Así que, lo más decente se agarraría y entregaría, sintiendo él un tibio ruborcito en sus mejillas.

Sintiendo la cosa en su mano, la joven nuevamente diría:

– Un último favor

– Por supuesto – dijo él.

– ¿Quiere quitarme la pañoleta de los ojos?

– ¿Estás segura?

Ella hubiera dicho sí. Sin embargo y por haberlo oído un tanto apenado contestaría:

– No, pero…

– ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

– Se trata de… una novatada. Yo… hoy, es el primer día que estoy en la ciudad.

– ¿Y anteriormente en dónde estabas?

– Acabo de salir del internado.

– ¿Nunca antes estuviste afuera?

– No. En catorce años, es la primera vez.

– ¿Y qué edad tienes?

– Dieciocho

– Muy jovencita – dijo; y a su parecer ya muy hermosa. Su boquita sonriente y confiada le daba un tierno toque, y la curiosidad de ver su rostro completo y con otro tipo de ropas le creció. Así que… él lo haría. Le quitaría la pañoleta que cubría sus ojos y sería también espectador de…

– ¡Jesús, María y José! – exclamó la chica ¿del pornográfico lugar al que la metieron, del erótico juguete que le pusieron en la mano o de conocerlo a él? quien guasón se presentaba:

– No, nada más Terry – el cual tuvo que agarrarla al flaquearle las piernas del impresionante susto llevado.

Aprovechándose de que él la sostenía, la inocente chica le pidió llevarla afuera donde las carcajadas no se reservarían al verla más pálida de lo que era, pero que cesarían al recibir la masculina mirada recriminadora, sobretodo por la presencia de un llanto embarazoso por parte de la víctima que pediría con urgencia:

– ¡Vámonos de aquí! –. Sin embargo… la mano de él no la liberaría. Y ella, sintiéndose muy apenada, le pedía: – ¡Por favor, déjeme ir!

– No, sin que me digas antes ¿cómo te llamas?

– Candy. ¿Ya? – lo último indicaba que la soltara. No obstante…

– ¿Dónde puedo localizarte?

– No…

– Calle de los narcisos 598 – hubo sido Paty quien proporcionara el dato; y con ello, Terry la soltó, sonriendo de la apresurada actitud de la bromeada quien en su asiento se sumiría lo más que pudiera para no sentir la mirada de él que parecía estarle quemando la piel.

Pero mientras la bromeada quería desaparecer, Ana, con la mirada en el vidrio trasero, veía al hombre también víctima de su broma que era abordado por otro y le preguntaba:

– ¿Qué pasó?

Al sonido de la voz de quien llegaba a hacerle compañía, Terry dejó de mirar aquel vehículo para volverse y decir:

– Nada. ¿Se te ofrece algo más de la pizzería?

– No. Es todo.

– Siendo así… – una mano se extendió para recibir cierta cantidad de dinero.

Y conforme se cubría un servicio, se decía:

– ¿Qué pasó con tu repartidor?

– Se reportó enfermo.

– Me lo hubieras dicho por teléfono y hubiese enviado a alguien más por mi pedido.

– Gracias, Margaret; pero no fue necesario. Además… – Terry volvió el rostro hacia la dirección que había tomado el auto que la llevaba a ella y de quien se diría:

– Linda la chiquilla, ¿cierto?

– Bastante.

– ¿Sabes quién es?

– Primera vez que la veo por aquí. Y según a lo dicho por ella, es también la primera vez que anda por la ciudad.

– Quien… está fuera de ella es Karen… ¿cierto? – indiscretamente se hubo indagado.

– Karen –, se pronunció su nombre con cierto tono melancólico; – al final de cuentas decidió que diez años fueron suficientes para vivir conmigo.

– ¡¿Se ha ido?! – se expresó alarmantemente.

– Tiene una semana.

– Terry –, una mano se hizo de la vecina masculina – lo siento.

– No, está bien. Esto tarde o temprano o la relación mejoraba o se acababa.

– ¿Y cómo te sientes?

– Hasta eso, bien. Quien lo va a sentir seriamente será mi abuela. La adoraba por ser la nieta del hombre que amó en su juventud.

– Y mayormente porque nunca le diste el nieto que te pidió desde que la conociste.

– No fue mi culpa sino de ella. Además… ya Sandra le dará uno.

– Y Albert el ganón de la herencia del abuelo.

– ¿Vieras que no me importa?

– ¿Ni para que te ayude a agrandar el negocio de las pizzas?

– No. Esto va lento pero… no nos ha ido tan mal. Y para que eso no cambie, te veo luego, linda.

– Sí, cuídate, Terry – quien tomaba camino hacia el sur donde estaba el estacionamiento y ahí su auto. Y en lo que lo abordaba para marcharse de ahí, en otro que ya llevaba minutos circulando por otra avenida…

– ¿Te diste cuenta de sus músculos? – al portar un jersey deportivo de licra, bermudas y zapatos de meter.

– ¡Ya cállate, Ana, que de sólo pensar en él vuelvo a morir de la vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo fueron capaces de meterme ahí?! – Candy furiosa las confrontó. Y Paty…

– Pero ha valido la pena ¿o no?

– El hombre está guapísimo y por lo que pudimos ver… le interesaste.

– Y te apuesto todo lo que quieras que muy pronto sabrás de él.

– No lo creo – respondió la ofendida; y por mirársele así…

– ¿Por qué? – quisieron saber.

– Porque he optado por irme a casa de…

– ¿Tu mamá? – indagó Paty.

– Sí.

– ¿Y crees que vaya a recibirte? – fue turno de Ana.

– ¡Por supuesto! Soy su hija.

– Sí, precisamente la que abandonó catorce años atrás en un internado.

– Además – sonó de nuevo la voz de Paty; – no le avisaste y podría enfadarse contigo.

– Y como lo que menos queremos es que estando recién salida de la prisión empieces a recibir desplantes de nadie…

– Te quedarás con nosotras como lo planeamos.

– Y si ese hombre te va a buscar…

– ¡Ya la hiciste y todo gracias a nosotras y a nuestra broma!

– ¡¿Están locas?! – les espetó con severa molestia; entonces una de las dos primas…

– Vamos, Candy. Mira que tú nos hiciste muchas en el colegio y nunca nos enojamos contigo por echarnos abajo nuestros planes.

– Así que ésta deberás pasárnosla

– P-pero – balbucearon; sonrojándose al recordar – ¿por qué eligieron un sex… una tienda de esas?

– Porque un día, cansada de las rutinas de pareja, querrás pasar a otro nivel y esos lugares son los más adecuados para todo.

– ¿Lo dicen en serio? – Candy las miraba llena de incredulidad.

– A no ser que tu próximo novio sea toda una máquina cuando de hacer el amor se trate.

– Y eso… ¿tendría que ser… de ya? – miedosa lo hubo cuestionado.

– Se ve un hombre experimentado. No creo que… una relación de manita sudada la aguante mucho.

– ¿Pero por qué piensan que él…?

– ¿Honestamente no te gustaría?

– Sí, sé honesta, Candy, y responde, ¿no te gustaría ese hombre que recién acabas de conocer como novio?

– Yo más bien cuestionaría, así como soy y estoy, ¿le gustaré yo como tal?

. . .


End file.
